


Surprise

by ShaShaLi



Category: A蓝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaShaLi/pseuds/ShaShaLi





	Surprise

「Surprise！」

门开，是意想不到的人。

Alex有点愣住。

没料到对方对自己的出现根本没什么太大反应的蓝胖子有点失望，「哎唷咧，看见貌美如花——」

话还没说完，蓝胖子只觉有股很大的力气扯过了自己，接着就被跩进屋里，不由分说的压在墙上。

身子和头撞上墙的那刻，撞击力道纵然不大，但蓝胖子还是疼得有点晕乎，揉着脑袋吃痛的倒抽一口气，眼里也有隐隐泛起的泪花，一句狗爱丽还说不出口，就是少年覆上来的唇堵住了他的所有言语。

接着小男友的手也探到了他的后脑勺包住了他的手一同轻轻揉着，与手下动作不同的是小男友十分凶狠的吻。

誓要扫尽年上恋人呼吸的所有空气般，强势的勾着对方舌与之交缠。

没有任何防备的蓝胖子只能被动的接受小男友这个自交往以来，第一次如此凶狠的吻。

什么嘛，果然还是会想我的，就是那张不喜欢将情绪挂在脸上的脸骗了自己。

蓝胖子迷迷糊糊的想。

也不清楚究竟是吻了多久，蓝胖子只知道自己大概快要缺氧了，才抬起手推了推把自己圈得死死的少年胸膛。

于是小男友才舍得放开他的唇。

相贴的两唇分开时，蓝胖子只想说呼吸新鲜空气的感觉太棒了，不过唇上麻麻肿肿的感觉真的有点小难受就是了。

还有就是自己颈窝处的那颗脑袋，由于是修剪得很整齐的寸头，惹得他有点刺却也痒。

无奈的勾起嘴角一抹笑，蓝胖子的心软得一塌糊涂。

也真的挺难得小男友会撒娇成这样。

所以他伸手抱紧了对方。

然后感受到了对方用更紧的力度抱住自己。

 

*

「你怎么来了？」觉得自己吸胖后又活过来的Alex，从对方颈窝抬起头放开了对方。

「想你就来了，正好直播时长也够了嘛！」蓝胖子站在玄关脱下鞋。

自然的接过对方行李，Alex拿出为他备着的拖鞋让蓝胖子换上，「那我也咕了。」

Alex没住学校的宿舍，主要宿舍寝室里人多，不方便他直播，所以他只得搬出来，自己另外在学校附近租了学生套房。

正因为这样，其实也更方便蓝胖子过来找他的时候，尽情过着两人世界不被任何人打扰。

时间一久，一来一往之下，就是对方的住处都备着彼此的生活用品。

「狗爱丽又咕咕咕。」发出鹅笑，蓝胖子毫不客气的扑上了小男友整洁的大床。

刚帮蓝胖子放好行李的Alex回头看见的就是年上男友，染了一身风尘、外衣尚未褪去、甚至还没洗澡的身体在蹭自己床。

少年几乎是立马咬牙切齿，「蓝胖子你给我下来，还没洗澡别上床，你全身都是脏的，能不能爱干净点？」

「啊？可是我好累呀，一早就起来赶车又是赶飞机的……」埋在被子里偷偷感受小男友味道的蓝胖子的声音闷闷的。

于是少年听着年上恋人参杂委屈的嗓音，一下子也有点心疼了，舍不得再凶一分，只得满脸无奈的不再说话。

「呐，爱丽。」

正准备去帮蓝胖子打开行李，拿出他的惯用品的Alex停下动作，「啊？干嘛？」

 

「帮我洗澡吗？」

*

对方的唇又覆了上来，只是不再凶狠，转而极致色气且黏腻的湿吻。

手里的泡沫抹到了他的胸膛上，接着扯住对方乳尖轻轻搓揉起来，依然被吻住的唇只能轻喘口气。

更加死死攀住了正在动作的人。

该死的，他们有一阵子没做了，惹得他就像个敏感的处子一样，稍微撩拨一点就要软脚。

小男友也发现了他的状况，暗自勾唇一笑，放过他的唇拉着蓝胖子坐进浴缸里。

分离的唇再度吻上，跨坐在小男友身上，没有着任何衣物的两人紧紧贴合在一块没有一丝缝隙。

蓝胖子便感觉得到股间抵着坚硬如铁般热烫着蓄势待发的那根炙热。

突然就起了一些使坏的念头，状似不经意的拿身后那个小口去蹭他的灼热，如愿听到小男友粗重几分的呼吸。

「胖子，你在玩火。」总算舍得结束漫长且黏糊的吻，Alex眼神晦暗不明的看着蓝胖子，「那么久没做了，你还敢不扩张就引火上身？」

「我……在机场的厕所已经先扩张过了……」别过头，蓝胖子的脸说不清是被热气熏得脸蛋红彤，还是因为羞涩，只是不管哪个都让Alex听到理智啪嚓断裂的声音。

于是少年也不再犹豫，托住了年上恋人恍若不堪一握的纤细腰肢，没给对方一点缓冲，迳自压向他的炙热，然后一插到底。

「啊！爱、爱腻……你、你、你……个狗贼……」身后突然被塞得满满的胀痛感不说，还有炙热撞进来时带进的热水，都让蓝胖子不住惊呼出声，全身也忍不住瘫软下来，彻底的把重心全交给了身下人。

柔软且温热的内壁包裹住自己的炙热的舒畅，令Alex呼出一口气不禁暗自感叹。

真的是太久没做了，他竟然因为这样就感觉到一点的满足。

双臂还是牢牢的圈紧对方。

听闻对方的呼喊，Alex菀尔，凑上前去啜吻他的颈畔，留下一个个专属於自己的印记，「这么饥渴？甚至在机场厕所里扩张？」

眼看对方应该差不多适应了，便缓缓抽动起来。

「唔…这不是太想你了吗……所以我来了……」连耳尖都泛红的蓝胖子，声音充满了委屈的嗔怪，双手搭在少年的肩上，随着他的动作起伏。

Alex发现他无法抵抗的不只是蓝胖子时不时的直球攻击还有撒娇，更多时候是受不了他语气里所有的委屈与难过。

从颈畔往上移动，Alex的唇再度寻到了他的唇，轻轻的吻上去，封住他只要开口就不住泻出的委屈，在身下挺进的动作却愈发凶狠。

他要让他脑袋里只剩他，再也无法思考其他什么乱七八糟的事情。

只能记住此时此刻他们在这抵死缠绵。

*

年轻又体力旺盛的少年就是不一样，最后是以蓝胖子昏睡在他怀里，在他体内射出最后一次结束了这场极尽激烈的性事。

俩人也早就从浴室转战到了床上。

帮着对方简单清理后，望着怀里熟睡的那张脸，Alex的心是止不住的心软与宠溺。

也没料到，自己真的就这样被这个男人掰弯了。

不住的轻笑出声，Alex搂住了对方一同沉沉睡去。


End file.
